This invention relates to lockable trunks on golf carts for carrying golf bags and golfing paraphernalia safely from theft and adverse weather.
Golf cart covers for sheltering golf bags and golfing paraphernalia on golf carts are well known. There are, however, no known golf cart trunks that are lockable for a reasonable likelihood of safety from theft of golf bags and golfing paraphernalia left unattended on golf carts and that also provide protection from weather elements in a manner taught by this invention.
Related but different prior art is known to include the following:
Patent NumberInventorDateU.S. Pat. No. 2,086,091PayetteJul. 6, 1937U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,040Groth et al.Jul. 11, 1961U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,720SchreibergAug. 31, 1976U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,481StrangeDec. 3, 1991U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,605SeargeantOct. 20, 1998U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,647 B1WinklerApr. 24, 2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,603 B1BrockMay 8, 2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,109 B1Tyrer et al.Jul. 9, 2002